Meant To Be
by Destiny Lyn
Summary: Set right after the season finale. In both Nikita a Michael's perspective. I'm trying to make a cute Mikita fanfic, but there has to be tension first. Hang in there Mikitaverse! Be strong!
1. Prologue

**Due to the finale of Nikita, I've decided to write a fluffy Mikita fanfic for you all..and me...haha! It will start out from the finale.**

**I can't take this! My Michael and Nikita breaking apart!? NOOOO! I forbid that from happening! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

**Prologue: Sadness Engulfs**

There has never been a moment this challenging in her life. She knew she had made the decision for him, but she had to. After all, is there one in this world as stubborn as she? No matter what he said, it wouldn't have deterred her from doing what she had to do.

Glancing only for a second, Nikita ached for the comfort of a filled space on her ring finger.

'It was necessary. It was necessary.' Was all she kept repeating to herself. However, all she could think about was how heartbroken Michael must be. The promise to an eternal life together was broken. SHE had broken it.

"HE DIED! HE DIED FOR ME! I could've killed him," she sobbed aloud. These thoughts kept the tears flowing down her flushed cheeks. She wasn't running anymore. She would return to Michael when she could assure his safety. To do so, Amanda had to be dealt with.

* * *

She's gone. The one that mattered most to him was gone. He was devastated-and angry. She had made another decision for him. He was hurt, but he was not about to let her go through this alone. She was there for him when he did everything possible to push her away. What kind of person would he be to let her go? She IS the one.

"Nikita, I love you."

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

**This is only the beginning! First chapter's on the way! Literally. Especially since its the tiniest chapter I've ever seen. Haha sorry...**


	2. Chapter 1: Irresistible Longing

**I'm on a ten-hour long road trip :P What better time to write my fanfic huh? I'm absolutely sorry for the eternity before updating! I have been extremely busy. Anyway, first chapter is underway!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Irresistible Longing

Nikita fastened a silencer onto her 44 Magnum and tucked it under the waistband of her jeans. She had to maneuver around the seat of the car knowing it was too dangerous to walk outside, for someone might recognize her. The duffel bag that lay on the passenger side was filled to the brim with what she needed for a kill mission. The same weapons used in President Spencer's murder-no, she couldn't think about that. Nikita had an idea of Amanda's location-she was working with The Shop. She really missed having Birkhoff around to easily hack into everything and find where Amanda was in seconds, but that was a luxury she had chosen to give up.

"Stop sulking, Nikita. You'll be with them by tonight if you do this right. Remember, Amanda is the threat. She is putting everyone you love in danger," she silently reminded herself. She wildly tapped the keys on her laptop until she saw a flash of auburn hair cross the camera's lens. That was ten minutes ago at an intersection not too far from where Nikita currently sat. It was a slow start, but it was better than nothing.

"Gotcha." Nikita started the engine and bounded toward Amanda with only one purpose: To kill.

"Birkhoff! I'm on my way out!" Michael shouted snatching his coat and standard weapons: Glock, knife in his boot, binoculars. Birkhoff and Alex bounded toward the door.

"Mikey, wait!" Birkhoff yelled back. Michael hesitated and looked back at the two desperate faces.

"Michael, where is she?" Alex barely choked out. She already knew the answer. She just couldn't bare it. Michael once again paused, "She's gone. Nikita's gone, and I'm going to find her." He turned around but he felt fingers curl around his forearm.

"Please let me come with you! She is my family too," Alex pleaded.

"Alex-"

"No, I need to go. She would do the same for me." Michael gave up trying to fight her.

"Do you have the essentials?"

"If you mean weapons, then yeah."

"Okay, then let's go. Birkhoff, you monitor us."

"But Mikey-"

"Just do it. We don't have time. Nikita is probably already planning something. If not, she is executing it. " This time it was Birkhoff's turn to give up, "You got it."

Michael lightly tugged Alex's shoulder and they ran out the door of the temporary safe house and ducked inside his car, zooming off into the late afternoon sun.

Nikita had caught up to Amanda's average mid-sized Toyota a couple miles away from the traffic cam where she had first seen her. Between their cars were three others so Nikita was inconspicuous. Her plan was to follow Amanda to wherever she was hiding out and as soon as Amanda saw her face, she would shoot her. Out of their lives for good. She, Michael, and their little family she had built around them could live happily ever after. However, there was fatal flaw in her plan. She was wanted for a murder she didn't commit. The entire United States is after her. She has to clear her name. To do that, the Shop must go down. How? Would Amanda have to wait?

"NO! Amanda has wasted so much of my damn time! She fills my worried thoughts! If she is gone, I won't have to worry anymore. I can't let her go." Suddenly, a voice filled her head, "Nikita?"

"Nerd?' she realized something. They never took out the tracker Amanda had implanted in her head, "I thought you destroyed this frequency when we took out that guy."

"I eliminated HIS frequency. Yours, however, I figured might come in handy, so I shut Amanda out of it and reconfigured it to ME 'cause guess what, I'm awesome!"

"Okay, save the gloating for later. I'm on a mission. Wait, Michael's not with you right?"

"I will NEVER stop gloating, and no, he's coming after you. I'm helping him."

"Wait, so that means-"

"Nikita, where the hell are you?" Michael's voice raged into her ear.

"First off OWWWW. Second, I'm fine. I'm just finishing something I should have ending a long time ago. I will come back, just not now."

'Nikita, you don't get to do that to me! You left the ring. You left me. Why couldn't we just do this together?"

"BECAUSE," Nikita shouted, "I'm putting you all in danger. If somebody sees you with me, any of you, the world will go after all of you. I can't do that to you all. I can't allow someone I love to die because of me! Enough people have died! I can't lose you. I've already told you that. I simply cannot. If something happened to any of you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. That is why I need you all to stay away from me. If I can figure out a way to clear my name, I will, but I can't let you all put your lives in danger for me."

"That is not your decision to make Nikita!' Michael protested, "When are you going to realize that?"

"I will never realize that Michael. I will always put my family before myself. If I have to die, I will die. When are you going to realize that?"

"Nikita," this time it was Alex's voice interjecting, "Please come back, I need you here! I can't do everything on my own! I've lost too many people. I can't lose you too! We just started having a solid relationship again. I can't lose you too! Sensei, please, I'm begging you." Nikita was nearly in tears listening to her family she had built around her calling for her.

"I love you all, but I must finish what I have started." She watched Amanda pull into a deserted looking mansion hidden between masses of trees and tried to tune out the protest of her loved ones as she pulled in behind some of the miniature forests. Nikita slowly and silently opened her car door and made her way carefully to the end of the car. Amanda had no one guarding her. That was strange. Nikita was about to pursue her target when Michael's voice broke through her racing thoughts, "Nikita, I love you. I am going to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care if you don't want to be found. I will find you and I will always be there. You know you can't leave Alex. You know that you have to come back. Please, come back now. How many times have you heard me say please?' Nikita didn't respond and instead stepped out from her hiding place, aimed and fired.

* * *

**This chapter was wayyyyy overdue! I'm sorry! I couldn't write for the longest time! Another chapter for Continued Nightmares is on its way, but I haven't started yet cuz I'm writing a book! Anyway, I'll post ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Mission Isn't Over?

**If you haven't noticed, I am TERRIBLE at keeping up updates! I am really sorry about that, but I hope this chapter is worth it. I promise you, I am working on Continued Nightmares now, and I have a new fanfic idea that is just waiting for me to write it! Anyway, this chapter is actually a pretty exciting one. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Mission Isn't Over**

It was silent as her body went limp and crumpled to the ground. Amanda's men rushed to her aid even though Nikita knew it was too late. Not even her friends breathed a word. The fuel from the hole in Nikita's heart that made her do this exact act was gone, but the hole was not. In fact, the hole may have stretched a little. It didn't feel like she had wanted it to, however, Nikita didn't waste time on her escape. She sprinted out the gates of the private house that Amanda had inhabited, leaving behind a part of her she once had admired: The person who had raised her to be who she was today. She hopped into the front seat of her Toyota and raced off toward her seedy motel to change her clothes.

Even with the police and everyone in the city searching for her, Nikita knew how to blend in and change her appearance. The picture they released on the news was so vague that it was easy to manipulate her image. Her hair no longer was a deep, dark brown; it was now an auburn color with light brown highlights. (Thanks to a wig store near by). Her clothes were lighter than usual and she wore designer shades. It was hard for her to recognize herself, for this look was definitely NOT something she preferred to wear everyday, but it had to do for now.

Nikita had no time for relief, for there was still one more part of the plan she needs to accomplish: Clearing her name. She knows that the Shop has nothing on her because Amanda wouldn't give them free information without getting something in return. And even then, Birkhoff would most likely figure it out before the media did. At least, that is what she hoped for. For this part, she really needs her family. They are her best allies, and she knows it. She doesn't want them to get hurt. Then a thought rushed into her mind.

"The ear piece," she smacked her head angrily, "Why didn't I think of that earlier." A question popped into her mind. How do I turn it on? She cleared her throat before beginning.

"Birkhoff? Michael? Alex? Can anyone hear me? If you can, I really want to know how this thing actually works. I mean, can you hear me all the time?"

"I can answer that question for you Nikki. We can hear you all the time. What we hear just depends on when my computer's on and we're near it," Birkhoff replied.

"When are you NOT at your computer," Nikita sarcastically said.

"Good point. Anyway, did you complete whatever you wanted to do 'cause I really want to actually get out of this chair, but MIKEY," he said louder than he had to, "is freaking out about you. So, when are you coming back?"

"Yeah, about that. I'm not coming back-"

"WHAT!? Yes you are-"

"No. I can't. If I do, I can't guarantee that you will all be safe. You KNOW I won't be able to live with that. Unless you all can clear my name with the snap of your fingers, I'm not coming back. Yet. This is the closest any of you will get to communicating with me okay?"

"But Nikki, Michael needs you, Alex needs you, Sonya needs you, hell, I need you. You're lucky Michael isn't here now to hear you talk like this."

"Where is Michael?"

"He umm…he…yeah, I'm gonna step out of this one, and leave it to you grown ups."

During this conversation, Nikita had parked her car in the corner of an abandoned parking lot with trees shading her to the point where the car was nearly invisible.

"Birkoff, where is he?" Nikita continued to call out, but there was nothing other than silence on the other end, "Damn it!"

Nikita shifted her gaze toward the end of the parking lot where a familiar black Kia entered.

"No. He didn't. Birkoff! You told him where I am!"

Just as Nikita began to pull out of her space Michael's car blocked her escape route. She was trapped. Michael turned off the car as he and Alex hurried out of their seats toward her. She too jumped out of the car.

"You two can't be here. I'm putting you both in danger. I need you to leave," Nikita stated trying to hide the emotions that threatened to surface.

"Okay Nikita. We'll go," Michael began.

"But you're coming with us," Alex finished. They both took a step toward a confused Nikita. Alex lifted up a needle close to her neck, but Nikita saw it coming and knocked the needle out of Alex's hand, resulting in stunned expressions on the two faces of her family.

"I told you that I'm not going to put you in danger!" she said in a sad yet commanding tone.

"We're not leaving here without you," Michael replied allowing Alex the time to retrieve the needle. Without looking at Alex, Nikita told her, "Alex, put it down." Michael threw a weak punch to distract Nikita as Alex swiftly plunged the needle into her skin before she could maneuver away from Michael's grasp. Her knees locked and her body slacked as he caught her swiftly in his arms.

* * *

They helped her to her feet and gave a shoulder to her for balance, leading her to the doors of the house.

"How are you feeling Ms. Amanda?" one of the men asked. She groaned before answering him with quite some effort.

"I've felt much better in the past, but she thinks I'm dead, so that makes it all worth while correct?" He opened his mouth to speak however, Amanda silenced him, "That was a rhetorical question." He closed it once more. Amanda stopped in the hallway before curtly saying, "Let go of me. I can walk." The two men exchanged glances and obediently let go.

The house was beautifully decorated with deep purple curtains covering every window, vases filled with flowers no one could name on top of glass or wooden tables, chandeliers with expertly crafted white jewels, a staircase leading up to the next two levels. And that was only the first floor. As Amanda, examined her new yet temporary home, she smiled.

"Now this is something I could get used to." Interrupting her thoughts came a familiar voice, "Amanda, how do you like the place?"

"Extravagant, ravishing. Do I need to continue?"

"Ahh. I'm glad you like it. Now," he clapped for emphasis, "down to business."

"Nikita."

* * *

"Nikita, wake up. Wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes but only saw the blurred images of her friends.

"I told you…." her words slurred, and the effort to speak was overwhelming. Nikita felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's okay Nikita. It's all going to be okay. You're here now." It was Michael's voice.

"Nikita?" This time, it was Alex who spoke with a glass of water in her hand. To steady her vision, Nikita blinked several times and saw the water. Alex saw her gaze and handed it to her. Nikita eagerly accepted it before talking normally again.

"I told you all to leave. I'm nothing but a danger to you."

"And when have you ever listened to us Nikita?" Michael retorted.

"Nikita, please," Alex pleaded.

And the argument began.

* * *

**So, what do you all think!? Huh? Who is Amanda talking to? Oh! And I need help. Who runs The Shop? I'm sorry! LOL! I totally forget and I don't know where to look! Review, Follow, Favorite, PM!**


	4. Ending for now

I have some bad news. I have decided to leave this fanfic. Maybe I'll resume it when the last season is over or if inspiration hits me. I'm really sorry. I just don't have enough in me to continue a Nikita fanfic. It really hurts that my safe haven from real life is going to be over. All of my former ambition to write a story has left me. I just recently got in to Castle and am planning on doing a Nikita/Castle crossover though. After that, I think I might do One Shots. Once again, I'm terribly sorry. :( I love all of you who followed and favorited this story! I hope that you will still enjoy my writing.


End file.
